spin the bottle
by minnibrooke01
Summary: Rose, Eddie, Lissa, Dimitri, Adrian, and Christian play spin the bottle.


i wrote this to help with my writers block. Dimitri never got turned,Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Rose, and Dimitri have free weekend to do whatever they want. **BTW i am not very good at funny story's so don't go hard on me!**

* * *

RPOV-

"hey lets have a party tonight." I said to and Dimitri.

"Ok what time?" Lissa asked.

"Can we meat in Adrian's dorm at 7?" I asked

"Ya, we will be there." gesturing to Christian

"Ya, I will come too.' Eddie said.

I turned to Dimitri. He looked reluctant to answer.

"come on comrade. You know you want to come." I said giving him my best man-eater smile.

"Ok I will pick you up at 6:45." he said leaving the library where we had been studding.

I grabbed Lissa's hand, and pulled her out of her chair.

"come on we need to go plan what we are going to wear, then get ready." I told her.

"ok." she bent down and gave Christian a good bye kiss.

we went to my room first. I pulled out all my dresses, and laid them on my bed.

"How about that black one that you wore when you broke Mea's nose." Lissa said giggling. _I _on the other hand remembered the dress because I had been wearing it the night of the _lust charm._

"That's a good Idea." I said putting the rest of my dresses back up.

Lissa left to go change into her dress, and do her makeup. I slipped out of my cloths, and pulled on the dress. Then I went to the bathroom, and straightened my hair. I rarely ever did my hair, but I had a lot of time on my hands. After I had done my hair, and put makeup on I had about 5 minutes until Dimitri came to get me. So I ran to the bedroom, and as I was sliding on my black high-heels I heard a knock at the door.

Dimitri looked me up and down, then his eyes got big. The only thing he seemed capable to do at the moment was to say,

"**wow**."

I giggled, and grabbed his hand.

"We do not want to be late for the party." I said dragging him to Adrian's room.

When we got their I knocked on the door. Adrian greeted us then stepped aside to let us in. Me, and Dimitri had been the last to arrive.

Lissa had a margarita in her hand, Christian, Eddie, and Adrian all had whiskey in their hand. I went over to Adrian's liquor cabinet towing Dimitri.

"Ok here is the deal comrade if you are going to come with me to a party, you are going to get drunk, so what drink do you want to start out with?" I asked him.

"I am not going to get drunk Rose." he told me in defiant tone.

"Ok then you can leave, and I will get _drunk_ with _Adrian_. And because no one will be here to take me home I will just have to _stay_ the night _here_." I said turning around to hide the grin I had on my face. I had him now.(A.N.-this is where if I was her I would have done that evil laugh thing!)

"fine." he said.

"Then get yourself a drink comrade. We are going to have some fun." I said over my shoulder as I walked towards the rest of the group.

About 45 minutes later we were all wasted.

"let's play **spin the bottle**." Eddie suggested.

"ok." I said as I stumbled to the kitchen. I grabbed one of the empty glass bottles, and went back to the table.

"Come here guys." I called.

They all got up and slowly, and drunkenly made their way to the table.

"There will be only two rule's. You have to kiss who ever the bottle lands on even if it means a guy has to kiss a guy, or I have to kiss rose, and it has to be more than a kiss you have to make out with the person" Lissa said. if it had been any other day, and I was not drunk I would have said 'Hell No' but right now I had no worries. Apparently none of us did because we all agreed to the rule.

"Let's get this show on the road." Dimitri said. He was the drunkest of us all, I had never heard or seen him act like this. He was acting like one of us.

we all set around the table.

"Eddie, you spin first it was your idea."I told him. he reached out, and spun the bottle. it landed on Lissa. They leaned across the table, and kissed Lissa licked his bottom lip to start the make out part of the game. Eddie opened his mouth, and they kiss was something nobody should ever be able to see. It was funny as hell though.

Christian was next. he spun the bottle and I will be damned because it landed on me. I leaned across the table, and kissed his lips which were surprisingly soft, he licked along my bottom lip. opened my mouth, Christian did the same. we battled for power over each others mouth. I pulled away after about 10 seconds because it seemed nether one of us had won that fight.

Dimitri spun next and it landed on _Adrian_. I burst out laughing.

"Lissa… can I… barrow… your… phone so I… can tape this?" I asked her between giggles. she handed me her phone. She was laughing to hard to answer me. I pulled up the camera setting, and pressed record as Dimitri leaned across the table to kiss Adrian their lips touched and I was laughing so hard I could not breath. Adrian opened his mouth so Dimitri did to. I had never seen anything so funny in my life I mean a really _hot_ 6'7' Russian guy _making out_ with a _Moroi_. By the time they were done I had tears running down my face I was laughing so hard, and Lissa, and Christian were rolling on the ground.

I was next. I reached out and spun the bottle, and it landed on Lissa. Karma is a bitch isn't she.

'_let's give them a show_' Lissa said threw the bond. I nodded a grin spreading across my face.

Lissa climbed into my lap raping her hands around my neck, as I rapped my arms around her waist. We leaned forward and started making out. when we were done the guys were starring open-mouthed, and wide eyed at us.

"That was so **fucking hot**." Dimitri said to us. my smile grew as the rest of the guys nodded in agreement.

I looked up at the clock, and said,

"Hey, guys I am getting tiered I think I am going to head home." I said as I got up.

everyone got up and hugged me and we said are good buys. I grabbed Dimitri's hand, and headed towards my dorm.

When I got there I opened the door, and without even looking at Dimitri I pulled him into my room. he shut the door behind him. I turned to face him, and burst out laughing. He looked like he was going to pass out any minute I pushed him on the bed.

"You can sleep here tonight Comrade." I told him. He only nodded in agreement. I grabbed a t-shirt and shorts to change into and went to the bathroom. When I came out I slid under the covers right next to Dimitri. He slid his hand over my waist, and pulled me closer to him. I fell asleep that night happy to be in Dimitri's arms, but dreading the _killer_ hang-over I was going to have tomorrow.


End file.
